


Into the Fire

by shunsicker1



Series: The Branky love story [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunsicker1/pseuds/shunsicker1
Summary: Season 2 AU. Mid season somewhere?Bea and Franky have their disagreements, but what Bea doesn't know is Franky likes her, a lot. Franky wants Bea as her partner, in crime, out of crime, and in bed.





	1. The Request

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens in season 2, but Bea's already been released back into gen pop before Ferguson takes back over. Hope you enjoy!

Franky sits at the table in the yard, watching the activities around her. Seeing as how she’s top dog now, her drug trafficking business can run without any problems, except one. The new governor. She knew this morning’s exchange in the laundry had been put on for show, but that the governor was going to be a hard one to work against. Here she thought she would finally be able to move towards other goals, like Bea Smith in her bed, regularly.

She leaned against the red head in the cafeteria, both arms blocking Bea in against the tray guard. “Hey Bea. I want a word. In my cell. After lunch. Not a request.” Bea barely got in a response before the brunette was back sitting down at her table. Bea shook her head and scoffed, as she gathered some food on her tray. She made her way over to Franky’s table, and looked her, blank look on her face. “May I?”

Franky nods, and Bea sits down, glaring at Franky. “What’s your issue? Not happy being top dog?” Bea stabs at the mac and cheese on her tray, and then continues to look at Franky with an inquisitive look.

“Oh no, I'm loving it. It's so shiny and new.” Franky smiles, eating her veggie mix, as she speaks. “I just want to have a chit chat without ears listening.” Bea nods, suspicious but quiet. She finished her lunch, put the tray in the bin to be washed, and headed back to the cells. She stopped by the phones to speak to Liz.

“Hey Liz?” Bea approached.  
Liz smiled at the red head as she approached. “What's up, luv?”  
“You have any idea what Franky's wanting with me?” Bea tilted her head and crossed her arms.  
“Nah, luv.” Just then Liz raised her eyebrows as Franky rounded the corner. She approached and put her arm over Bea's shoulder. Bea weaved her own arm around Franky, mirroring the brunette.

“Come on, Red. Dessert time.” Franky smirked at Bea, licking her lips, tugging Bea towards their unit and into her cell, closing the door and stepping away from Bea. Bea released all contact from Franky as they entered the cell, and leaned against the cell door frame. Franky moves to her bed, and props herself up on the pillows.

“You can come in further, I'm not gonna bite, much.” Franky says watching Bea closely. Bea pushes away from the door frame and comes to sit on the toilet seat cover. “What is it you want, Franky?”

“I want your help with something, Bea. I've got a visitor that's bringing something in for me tomorrow. I need you to go and collect it.” Franky looks all serious at Bea and sits up on her bed, straight across from Bea. “You're the only one who can get it in successfully.”

Bea tilts her head as she tries to understand what Franky's asking. She gets right up into Franky's face, and the fire begins to show. “You honestly think I'm gonna help you bring gear in here? After what I've already been through? Honestly, Franky. You are fucking crazy!” With that, Bea is up and headed for the door in haste. Franky takes the opportunity to pin Bea to the wall, hearing a pleased grunt come from the red head.

“You better remember who you're talking to, Red. I'm the one in charge now.” Franky's hands wander Bea's body, as she whispers in Bea's ear. Bea pushes back roughly, and spins quickly. “The answer is no, Franky.” Bea shoves Franky again, forcing Franky up against her window sill, and gets up in her face once more. “I know exactly who you are, Franky. Honestly, you don't scare me, and you never will.” Bea stepped back and exited the cell, still glaring at Franky.

Franky spins and slaps the wall in anger, not sure on how to handle the redhead now. The usual intimidation and flirtation tactic is not working out for Franky, and she needed to find a way to retrieve the gear from the bloke bringing it in. She paces in her cell, while she thinks of a way to convince the red head. 

Bea is in her cell, sitting against the wall, trying not to allow her emotions to bring up past events, recent events. She knew she shouldn't have challenged Franky. She wouldn't do any favors for Franky or anyone, especially when it came to drugs.

Franky let the rest of the day pass without an issue, and waited til the rest of the girls in the unit were in bed. She slips into Bea's cell, knowing the woman is still awake. She looks Bea straight in the eye. “I'm sorry Bea. I didn't take into consideration your loss. If I told you it was something other than drugs, would you believe me?” Bea glared at Franky, studying her eyes and body language as Franky had spoke to her. “What is it that you're needing me to bring into this prison and not you? Why can't you handle this on your own? Why have mules, as you love to call them, do your dirty work, Franky?”

Franky was getting a little irritated at the multiple questions now. “Because I don't want...” Franky sighs and turns away, finally breaking her gaze of Bea. “Because it's my father who's coming in, and I don't wish to see him.”  
After another moment, Franky looked back up at Bea, and made her way to the door. “Just do it for me please? I'm asking you, because I trust you.” With that Franky left the cell.

Bea saw the fear, anger, anguish, hurt all rise in Franky the moment she admitted the truth to Bea. For the first time, Franky had revealed a vulnerability to another person, another prisoner, another player in the game for top dog.


	2. Dancing with Fire

Chapter 2: Dancing with Fire

 

It had been a rough night for Bea. Bea had finally caved to Franky, agreeing to meet her father for visitation. Bea had tried to get Franky to tell her what her father was bringing in.

“Franky, if you didn’t want to see him, why did you ask for his help?” Bea was confused about this and flat out asked her.

“Because he was the only one who could help me get what I need in here.”

“Well, it better not be drugs this time around. I’m not taking the fall for that shit again.”

Franky sighs getting irritated with Bea’s attitude. She shows the angry fire in her eyes as she looks at Bea. “Don’t forget who you’re talking to Red. You’re not in charge even though you like to be.” 

Bea rolls her eyes and nods. “Right. Get out.”  


———Next Day———

Bea showered with the rest of the women that morning, quickly changing into a fresh set of clothing and heading off to breakfast. She remained quiet as she ate, noticing the glances from Franky throughout. After breakfast was over Bea made her way back to her cell, gathering her jacket and heading off to the yard. 

Franky settled at the table, leaning against Boomer as she soaked up the sun. Franky sighs as a shadow blocks her sunlight, and she pops an eye open. Bea is standing there, arms crossed, with a not so happy expression on her face. 

“What?” Franky growled at her.

Bea shook her head and walked off expecting Franky to follow her, and on cue, she does just that. They head off to a secluded area where they can talk casually and Bea leans against the wall. 

“Want to tell me how you think I’m going to get _that_ past the guards.” Bea arches her brows in question to Franky and Franky sighs.

“Think of something Bea, you always do.” Franky shrugs casually. 

Bea pins Franky to the nearby wall and gets right up in Franky’s face. “I do this for you, you owe me a big one. Believe me when I say I will enjoy what I get when I finally collect from you, Franky.”

This powerful side of Bea always had a way of getting to Franky, and this was no different. “Keep talking dirty to me Bea. The women may think we’re fucking each other. That’s what you want right? To have a taste of me?” Franky bit her lip, smirking, as she watched the emotions playing over Bea’s face.

Bea shoved her away and pushed her hands into her jacket. “Tell your father to find another way, Franky. There is no way I can get that in here. I’m not risking my health for that thing. I’ll talk to him. I’m sure he and I can get it in another way.” Bea shoved Franky away again and turned to walk back out into public view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since this story has been updated and I apologize. I had a really rough 2017 and 2018 is looking to be about the same. I am going to try to update once a week, no set day. Please leave me your feedback as I appreciate any input you may want to give. Please be nice, and remember I do this out of love for the characters and the show.


	3. The Visitation

Chapter 3: The Visitation

Bea walks quietly with Will and Ms. Miles to the visitation area. Alan Doyle sits quietly at the table after being searched as a visitor. Bea is thoroughly checked for any items, and she enters into the visitor's area and greets Alan with a handshake. 

Bea studies the man before her and decides she can trust him to help her and Franky. Bea leans in as she speaks quietly to him. “Why is it that Franky wants your help? I thought she wanted nothing to do with you?”

Alan shook his head and shrugs his shoulders. “We reconciled our differences. She's been talking to me more lately.”

Bea nods. “She has changed over the last couple months. She wants me to give you something.” Discreetly Bea gives Alan a map of the Wentworth piping system. “She's asked me to see if you can get something for us. A walkie talkie. I have given you a map of the plumbing. Franky informs me you are a plumber, so we were thinking of having you sending the item to the bathroom showers and as a backup through the kitchen. Franky has a phone with the number on the paper. She will text you when we can receive the items. Do you think you can do that?”

Alan nods. “I can handle this for you. Tell Franky something for me will ya? Tell her that she should have been the one to ask, not you. I apologize for what happened last time but that is no reason to stop visiting me.” Bea nods. “I will tell her. She owes me anyway. It was good seeing you Alan. Perhaps we will meet on happier circumstances next time.”

Will calls time for Prisoners to exit and Bea walks back through the door into the search room. Smiles and Vera do a thorough search and release Bea back into the yard with the other inmates. She makes her way over to the workout area where she spots Franky. She look at the camera with a smirk and the door is unlocked. She leans against the fence, watching Franky bench press the bar with Boomer's watchful eyes.

She crosses her arms as she speaks. “It's done. He just waits for you to send him a time and a location. He also sends a message. He apologized for what happened last time and says you should have been the one to visit him today and asking for help, not me.”

Franky nods in silence and raises the bar up to be locked down. She sits up and wipes the sweat away with a towel. She looks at Bea and winks at her, seeing the flush cross Bea's face. “Right. So about what I owe you then?”

Bea shakes her head. “I'm not ready to collect yet. But tonight I should be. You meet me in my cell at lights out.”


End file.
